<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Younger by Pacifia1 (Pacifia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413023">Younger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifia/pseuds/Pacifia1'>Pacifia1 (Pacifia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifia/pseuds/Pacifia1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple, really. Nothing much happened. Only Peter got turned into a six-year-old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund Pevensie &amp; Peter Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Younger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edmund sneezed, causing himself to shake violently. Carelessly, he wiped his nose—which he suspected was very red—with his sleeve, and adjusted on the bed, wanting to drift into a peaceful slumber again.</p>
<p>Something tugged at his hair. Now, he would have immediately jerked awake under normal circumstances. But he was sick. And dazed. And not interested in doing anything but sleep. But the hair-pulling was starting to annoy him. He groaned, slapping away the hand. The hand came back and this time it flicked his nose.</p>
<p>"<em>BLOOP!</em>"</p>
<p>He reared up, his hand instantly grabbed the collar of the intruder and he yanked him towards the bed. His other hand grabbed the knife that he always kept under his pillow and he pressed the blade onto the intruder's throat, blinking repeatedly, trying to get his misty vision to refocus. The figure before him sharpened and he blinked again.</p>
<p>It was a little kid.</p>
<p>"Please don't kill me!" the kid squealed, his eyes squeezed shut, and he held his breath, trying not to move in the slightest. Edmund blinked again, pulling back the knife. He had almost slit a child's throat. Oh, Aslan.</p>
<p>"Thank you," the kid said.</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"For not killing me."</p>
<p>Edmund smiled. He looked no older than six, hair tousled, nightclothes on, cheeks flushed with pink, blue eyes filled with mischief. Edmund's first assumption was that he was probably one of Susan's guests from Archenland; considering he had been sick for so long that he had no memory of the past four days, it was likely new guests had arrived during that time without his knowledge.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" It was the question that Edmund was just about to ask. But he sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm Edmund."</p>
<p>The kid's eyes lit up. "My little brother's name's Edmund, too!"</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled. "Well, I should like to meet him one of these days. He'd want to meet his namesake, wouldn't he?"</p>
<p>The kid frowned. "What's a namesake?"</p>
<p>Edmund laughed. "Nothing. What's your name?"</p>
<p>"I'm Peter!" the kid squealed with delight, extending his tiny hand towards him. Edmund shook it, puzzled.</p>
<p>"You're named after the High King?"</p>
<p>"The High King?"</p>
<p>The boy looked just as confused as Edmund. He scratched his head and looked at him, tilting his head.</p>
<p>"You don't know the High King? But you didn't know me either, so I suppose—" said Edmund. "What's your full name?"</p>
<p>"Peter Pevensie!"</p>
<p>Edmund froze. Absolutely not. There was no way on earth this little kid was his <em>older </em>brother. But the resemblance was there, and Edmund could not deny it. Golden hair, light tan, blue, shimmering eyes, the same smile. But no! He simply refused to accept it. This could not be! Peter (Edmund was still hesitant to call him that) seemed to notice that Edmund had phased out and waved his hand in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>"Edmund?"</p>
<p>Edmund blinked and then gulped. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Where are we?"</p>
<p>"Cair Paravel."</p>
<p>"Ca'r what?"</p>
<p>"Cair Paravel."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Cair Paravel!"</p>
<p>"What?" Peter asked with a chuckle and Edmund frowned, realising what the little kid was doing. Edmund then stood up, taking Peter by the arm. He tried not to stagger on his feet but the cold had left him dizzy. He really<em>, really </em>hated colds.</p>
<p>Peter tugged at his sleeve. Edmund looked down. Peter barely reached his waist. Seemed that for the first time in his life, he was taller than his brother. But no! This was <em>not </em>his brother. This was one of those stupid, lame pranks of Peter's. Yes, a trick. Peter just wanted to annoy him. But when he was sick? And knowing Peter, his brother wouldn't have left his side, especially when he was bedridden and unconscious. So, that meant—</p>
<p>He stopped in the middle of the hallway and knelt in front of the kid that was presumably his brother who had somehow turned into a six-year-old. Edmund sighed. And a chain of questions followed.</p>
<p>"How old are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm almost six! You see, my birthday is next month and mum says—"</p>
<p>"How many siblings do you have?"</p>
<p>"Three. Susan, Lucy and Eddie."</p>
<p>"How old is your brother?"</p>
<p>"Ed's two. He's a baby, really. Mum says he can't talk yet but I swear I heard him say my name! He said, 'Pe-tah'!"</p>
<p>Edmund gulped hard. This was not turning out as he had desperately wanted. "What's your mum's name?"</p>
<p>"Helen!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Aslan help me," said Edmund, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Aslan?" Peter asked, looking confused again. Edmund turned to his older (younger?) brother again.</p>
<p>"He's the Lion."</p>
<p>"Lion! I love lions! Can I see him?"</p>
<p>"You can't just call Him. He's not a tame Lion, you know."</p>
<p>Peter scowled fiercely, crossing his arms. Edmund had <em>never </em>seen such a rapid change of mood as he saw then. The frown vanished in a second's time and Peter smiled curiously, looking around. He spun around on his heels, enthusiasm practically sprinkling from him. With eyes that were earnest and too innocent looking for Edmund's liking, Peter asked, "Is this…is this a castle?"</p>
<p>"Why, yes it is. It's built on the shore of the eastern sea, on top of the hill. There's the Great Hall, and the Courtroom and the—"</p>
<p>Edmund went on for some time, taking pride in his words, it had been long before he had had the pleasure of describing his marvellous home to someone. What he didn't realise was that during that time, while his eyes were seeing the various sights he was describing, a very bored six-year-old Peter had quietly slipped away, tiptoeing towards the end of the hallway. Upon reaching the corner, he had spotted the courtyard and an apple orchard. And of course, like any normal six-year child, he had been fascinated and had run out.</p>
<p>All this while, Edmund was still describing the castle of Cair Paravel to someone who wasn't even there. "—the treasure room is for when—" Edmund froze. "Peter?" he said, standing up and swaying on his feet a little. There was no movement in the hallway, so he called again, a little more loudly this time, "<em>Peter!"</em> Upon getting no response, he screamed, "PETER!" Only silence followed.</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill him."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Peter had stumbled into the courtyard, staring at the tall trees excitedly. On top of the trees, there were apples hanging from the branches. They looked so red and so lush, and delicious. His mouth was already watering. But how to get to them? Why, there was only one logical explanation! He had to climb the tree! He ran to the trunk of one the <em>tallest </em>trees. Why the tallest, you ask? Because Peter was six!</p>
<p>He reached the trunk and then scratched his head. What to do now? Puzzled by his own silliness, he hugged the tree. There's no reason for why he did so. Maybe he was expecting Mr. Tree to hug him back and take him to the apples above, at the top.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Peter let go of the tree and turned. His eyes widened. "<em>What are YOU?!" </em>he yelled in astonishment, running towards the—what to call it? —goat thing! The goat thing backed away when Peter sprinted towards it, looking rather afraid. But Peter didn't stop until there was less than a foot between them. Then he smiled at the creature, and asked, "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm…I'm Tumnus. And who might you be?"</p>
<p>"I'm Peter!" Peter shouted but then he remembered that Edmund had wanted to know his full name, so he shouted again, "I'm Peter Pevensie!"</p>
<p>Tum—what was his name? Well, the goat thing blinked and then looked at him with bewildered eyes. "How?" he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"<em>PETER!" </em>came a roaring voice from the edge of the courtyard and Peter looked past Mr. Tumnus to find Edmund hurrying towards him on stumbling feet.</p>
<p>You see, while Peter had been occupied with Mr. Tree and Mr. Tum—the goat thing—Edmund had searched the whole Cair for his older—no, younger—brother, and had almost fainted in the Throne Room when the fever had spiked up. It was still high but Edmund could manage. He had survived worse.</p>
<p>"Peter, you come back here!"</p>
<p>Edmund, angered by his brother's irresponsible behaviour and hardly being able to make out the blurry figure in front of him as his brother's, never noticed the presence of Mr. Tumnus in the courtyard. He merely grabbed Peter by the arm—rather harshly if you ask poor Peter—and forced him out of the courtyard, leaving a baffled Mr. Tumnus behind to gape.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Now, I don't know how you turned into a six-year-old but we have to find a way to fix this. What's the last thing you remember before coming here?"</p>
<p>Peter tilted his head again, shutting his eyes. Then he opened them and said, "I remember waking up here, beside you, on the bed."</p>
<p>"Before that?"</p>
<p>Peter shook his head. Edmund leaned against the head of the bed and buried his face in his hands. Why? Why did these things always happen to him? When the room suddenly felt too hot, he pushed off his covers. Poor Peter stumbled back when the sheets hit him. Edmund never even noticed. He rubbed his sore eyes and then…</p>
<p>"AA—<em>CHOO!"</em></p>
<p>The sneeze left a racking pain in his chest. And then a coughing fit followed. When finally, the coughs stopped, he lied down on the bed, and felt his forehead with the back of his hand. He was burning up. Oh, Aslan, why? <em>Why?</em></p>
<p>"You're sick."</p>
<p>"To say the least."</p>
<p>"I don't like that you're sick."</p>
<p>"What?" he asked, turning to his side to face his brother.</p>
<p>"I don't like that you're sick," Peter repeated with a frown.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>Edmund rolled to his back again. "Well, you can't exactly help me. No one can help me. Susan and Lucy's rooms were empty. They're not at Cair. Oh, I remember! The treaty with Galma! They must have sailed to Galma. You should have gone with them, too. Then, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now."</p>
<p>Peter shot him another confused look. Edmund sighed. It would be no good trying to explain Peter how he was supposed to be twenty-one years old and Edmund's older brother. Edmund turned to the six-year-old.</p>
<p>"Why are you staring at me?"</p>
<p>Peter yawned, and then without any warning, he flicked Edmund's forehead. "<em>Bloop!"</em></p>
<p>"Hey!" Edmund said, rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p>Peter chuckled. "You're funny like that." Then he yawned again, blinking tiredly. "You look like Eddie." Another yawn. "He has black hair like you." Peter covered his mouth when another yawn escaped him. "I'm sleepy…"</p>
<p>Edmund sat up, sniffing while he did so. "Can you find your way to Peter's chambers?"</p>
<p>"Whot?" Peter asked, barely keeping his eyes open.</p>
<p>"Fine, you can sleep here." Edmund lied down and gestured towards the empty space beside him, asking his brother to join him. "Come on then." Little Peter fell onto the bed, yawning again. "If you start snoring or kicking me in your sleep, I will shove you off the bed, alright?"</p>
<p>Peter laughed out loud, turning to Edmund. His blue eyes were suddenly wide open and he was staring at him expectantly. Edmund, whose own eyes were drooping, sighed and asked the kid,</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Tell me a story?"</p>
<p>"Just go to sleep," Edmund said sharply, turning to the other side.</p>
<p>"Pleaaaseeee!" Peter whined. And Edmund covered his ears with the pillow. He was sick with a fever for Aslan's sake!</p>
<p>"Please?"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>"You're not very nice, you know." Peter shook him by the shoulder. "I can't fall asleep until you tell me a story!" He shook him again, more violently this time. Edmund groaned and buried himself further into the bed, fully intent on ignoring his brother until he finally gave up.</p>
<p>"Pleaaseee!"</p>
<p>Another shake. <em>Oh, Aslan, please, why?</em></p>
<p>"Please!"</p>
<p>"Fine!" Edmund roared, jerking up from the bed. The loudness of his voice must have startled his brother for his brother was looking at him with scared eyes. His head started pounding. Great. A headache. Edmund extended his arm towards Peter.</p>
<p>"Come on."</p>
<p>Little Peter looked hesitant but in the end, snuggled close to Edmund.</p>
<p>"What story do you want to hear?"</p>
<p>"Any you like."</p>
<p>Edmund decided to tell the one he knew best. One he had lived himself. "Once there were four children, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy—"</p>
<p>"Those are my siblings' names!"</p>
<p>"What a strange coincidence, eh?" Edmund smiled. "This story is about something that happened to them when they were…"</p>
<p>Edmund recounted all that had happened. By the time he reached Mr. Tumnus and Lucy's part of the story, Peter's head had fallen onto his chest, and he was snoring quietly. Edmund muttered a quick "thank you" to the Lion and settled Peter onto the bed, placing the blanket over him. Edmund finally lied down in peace. He didn't remember falling asleep.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"—are you sure, Tumnus?"</p>
<p>"That <em>is </em>the High King. He said so himself."</p>
<p>"What exactly did he say?"</p>
<p>"He said his name is Peter Pevensie."</p>
<p>"Not many know of the sovereigns' full name. And you say you saw King Edmund in the courtyard, up and about?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"It's impossible, Tumnus. King Edmund is…he's dying. He could not be…He has been asleep for four days now."</p>
<p>Edmund moaned, and muttered something that even he didn't understand.</p>
<p>"See? He's awake!"</p>
<p>"But it's not possible…"</p>
<p>"Shut up, please!" Edmund yelled, throwing a pillow at the two voices.</p>
<p>"King Edmund! You're awake!"</p>
<p>Edmund sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks to you, Orieus. And be quiet, you'll wake Peter," he said, turning to his brother, who was curled up in a ball next to him, looking too innocent.</p>
<p>"Oh, my King!" Orieus exclaimed. "My King, you're awake and you're healthy!"</p>
<p>There was a tingling sensation in his nose. He disregarded it. "I wouldn't be too sure…AA—<em>CHOO!" </em>He rubbed his nose. "—about that.<em>"</em></p>
<p>Orieus and Tumnus then quietly walked towards the bed and scrutinised his sleeping brother with astonished eyes. Edmund let them take their time. This would not be easy to explain.</p>
<p>Orieus looked up at Edmund again. "This…<em>child</em> is…" He looked at Peter again. "…is the High King?"</p>
<p>"I know it's hard to believe—"</p>
<p>"Ahhh!"</p>
<p>Mr. Tumnus startled back at Peter's scream. Peter immediately moved towards Edmund, curling himself against his side. Edmund wrapped an arm around his brother's shivering form.</p>
<p>"It's alright, Pete. They're friends."</p>
<p>Peter nodded, burying his face into his brother's chest.</p>
<p>"I just got scared."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Majesty, if that is indeed High King Peter then-"</p>
<p>"We'll fix this."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"I have no clue." He glanced at the two bewildered faces. "Any ideas?"</p>
<p>OOOO</p>
<p>Orieus and Tumnus exchanged looks. The centaur was the one to answer. "I have never heard or read of something like this, sire. This is old magic. Older than the Witch."</p>
<p>Edmund was just about to reply when Peter said, "The witch?" The six-year-old shuddered and snuggled even closer to Edmund. "I don't like witches," he mumbled into Edmund's chest. Edmund, who was at loss for what to do, rubbed his brother's back, attempting to comfort him. Peter seemed to relax.</p>
<p>Edmund's reply remained unsaid when Tumnus interrupted him again, saying, "I think we ought to research in the library. I'll inform Sunstone."</p>
<p>Sunstone, the librarian, was a rather grumpy and ill-tempered badger, who especially abhorred anyone who even dared put a book on the wrong shelf. Edmund spoke from experience, you know. If there was one thing old Sunstone hated more than people disgracing his books was being disturbed while he slept. He was worse than Peter in the morning. Again, Edmund spoke from experience.</p>
<p>He suppressed a shudder and said, "You ought not to do that, Mr. Tumnus. Could you not yourself go through the books? I would have done so myself, but…" He gestured towards his brother who refused to let go of him.</p>
<p>Tumnus nodded. "I understand, sire."</p>
<p>The faun began to retreat from the room and Edmund called out, "And Mr. Tumnus!" The faun turned. "This should be kept a secret. I do not think our enemies would take kindly to the High King's…transformation."</p>
<p>"Understood, Majesty."</p>
<p>Tumnus was gone in the next second. Edmund turned to Peter. "Pete, you going to let go of me?"</p>
<p>"But…but the horse…" Peter said, pointing at the centaur with his tiny hands.</p>
<p>Edmund had to bite back a laugh when he saw Orieus' face. "He's not a horse, Peter. He's a centaur and a great friend. Come on, see?"</p>
<p>Edmund pulled away and made his brother turn so he would be facing the centaur. Orieus looked uncomfortable when he extended his hand towards Peter. Peter looked the centaur up and down and considered for a second. But, in the end, he shook the centaur's hand, Orieus' fingers were as big as Peter's palm. Edmund laughed when Peter continued to shake hands, leaving Orieus to look at him confusedly.</p>
<p>"Peter! Pete, that's enough, I think."</p>
<p>Peter looked unpleased but pulled back his hand nevertheless. Then he smiled in a curious manner, shifting his eyes from Edmund to Orieus repeatedly, giving them the same earnest look that Edmund had witnessed yesterday. "Can I ride on him?"</p>
<p>Orieus took a large step back. Edmund could not hold back the loud laugh he gave. "No, Peter, you can't. He's not a horse, you know. He's a centaur."</p>
<p>Peter pouted and turned to Orieus again. "Please?" he asked innocently, tilting his head, giving him the earnest eyes as he blinked repeatedly. Even Orieus had to melt at that. "Your Majesty, I—"</p>
<p>"You better go, Orieus," interrupted Edmund. "It's almost morning, right? I'll be down with Peter in an hour. I want to train today."</p>
<p>Orieus shifted. "I hardly think that is a wise decision, sire. You just recovered. We all thought you were going to die."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"You will rest, King Edmund. No further arguments."</p>
<p>Edmund pouted like a child, and Peter laughed, clutching to his stomach.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Edmund couldn't stop laughing, and wiped away a tear from the corner of his eyes at the sight of his brother.</p>
<p>"Oh, Peter! The crown's too big for you!"</p>
<p>The golden crown's width was almost twice as the size of Peter's head. Fittingly, it had slipped down to his neck and now dangled around it. Edmund wiped away another tear and squatted in front of his brother—who wore a very wry frown.</p>
<p>"Here," Edmund said, taking off the crown carefully. When it was off, he placed it back on the velvet cushion on the small table in the corner of Peter's chambers. Then, Edmund resumed his previous position in front of his brother and laughed softly when his brother made a face.</p>
<p>"You wanted to wear the crown?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It's so shiny!"</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled again. Then, his eyes narrowed, and suddenly he realized Peter's shirt was buttoned wrong. He shook his head and began adjusting Peter's shirt as he squirmed and laughed softly when the shirt's cloth tickled his arms.</p>
<p>"It tickles!"</p>
<p>"I know it does. Stay still now. There. That's better, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Peter wiggled his fingers and moved around. "I can't tell."</p>
<p>Edmund frowned.</p>
<p>"Whose clothes are these?" Peter asked, tugging at the shirt's sleeve, tilting his head at it.</p>
<p>"Mine. From when I was little."</p>
<p>Peter's eyes twinkled. "Really?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No," replied Edmund, laughing. His brother pouted. "The dryads made them for you."</p>
<p>"Dr…" Peter tried. "Dry…" Edmund let him take his time, smiling. "Dryads?" he finally managed.</p>
<p>"Yes," Edmund sat down on the floor, knowing that Susan wasn't here to scold him for it. "Would you like to see them? I know they would <em>love</em> to see you."</p>
<p>Peter frowned. "Are they scary? They sound scary."</p>
<p>Edmund laughed. "Oh, no, Peter. They are just lovely. You would love them." A flurry of green skirts rushed past the door and he smiled at his brother. "Ivis!" Edmund exclaimed as he stood up. In the next second, the dryad came hurrying into the room. Her beauty was striking to Edmund, with her curly brown hair, and the green eyes, the birch dryad was—</p>
<p>"Peter!" Edmund shouted when his brother started playing with the dryad's skirt, running his hand over its smooth surface, and laughing as it tickled his palm.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's alright, your Majesty," said Ivis as she deliberately picked Peter up. His brother blushed at the gesture, smiling innocently. "Peter, is it? You are named after the High King?"</p>
<p>"Edmund said that, too!" Peter exclaimed. Edmund smiled.</p>
<p>"Oh, your Majesty, he is adorable! Who—"</p>
<p>"He's…err…King Lune's nephew."</p>
<p>Ivis grimaced. "I didn't know he had a nephew."</p>
<p>"He does have a nephew. He is right there, in your arms…and he's playing with your hair! <em>Peter!"</em></p>
<p>Ivis giggled, so did Peter. "He isn't fun, is he?" Peter asked, pouting at him. Edmund frowned.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't say that. He is a king, you know."</p>
<p>Peter looked completely baffled. "You're a King?!" When he squirmed in Ivis' arms, she gently put him down. Peter rushed to him and then gaped at him. "Are you really?!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Peter."</p>
<p>"Do you have a sword then? Can I see it? Hold it? Please? Please, please, please—"</p>
<p>"No, Peter," Edmund said firmly. "It could be dangerous. Besides, it's too big for you."</p>
<p>Edmund saw Ivis bow and leave the room, giggling softly.</p>
<p>"Pleaaaseee!" Peter whined.</p>
<p>"Peter, don't whine! I hate that."</p>
<p>"Please, please, please, please, please, please…"</p>
<p>After a minute of the constant annoying chanting of the word, Edmund gave up, raising his hands in surrender. A very satisfied smile touched Peter's lips. Edmund unsheathed his sword and smiled as the sharp metal glinted, making Peter jump up and down in excitement. He held out his little hand, urging Edmund to give the sword to him. For a second, Edmund thought against it. But conceded to the twinkle in Peter's eyes.</p>
<p>"Be careful. It's not a toy, remember that," Edmund said, as he placed the hilt of the sword onto his brother's palm. He didn't let go of the blade until Peter's fingers were securely wrapped around the hilt.</p>
<p>And as soon as his hand left the blade, Peter gave an <em>'ooomph!' </em>and dropped the sword, startling back as he rubbed his wrist with his left hand. Edmund frowned and picked up his sword. Putting it back in its sheath, he squatted in front of his brother who looked like he was close to tears. His lower lip trembled and he let out a sob.</p>
<p>"Oh, Peter, why are you crying?" Edmund asked, taking his right hand in his. He massaged his sore wrist and smiled at his brother.</p>
<p>"I couldn't hold it! It was so heavy!"</p>
<p>"You're little, Peter. Of course, you couldn't hold it."</p>
<p>"But dad says I have to be strong!"</p>
<p>Edmund sat down on the floor again and pulled Peter into his lap. "I'll tell you a secret. When I was little, I wasn't strong either. The first time I held a sword, I dropped it, too. And it was a toy sword!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes. But my brother told me that when I grow up, I'll be strong. Just like him."</p>
<p>Peter looked up at him. "You have a brother?"</p>
<p>Edmund tapped his nose. "Yes. And, you know, he looks a lot like you."</p>
<p>"And you look like mine!" Peter snuggled close. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Edmund only smiled.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Peter stared in astonishment as the various smells pleased him. He didn't know where he was, but whenever mum cooked, there was always the same smell in the air. And mum said you always cook in the kitchen. So—</p>
<p>"Oh, little one. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>At first, Peter couldn't tell who spoke, because the large hairy pillar in front of him didn't have a mouth. In fact, it looked like a leg. He slowly looked up. And screamed. He scurried behind one of the tables, his hands trembling. What was that? Dad always said that monsters don't exist. But that—that was a monster.</p>
<p>"Young one? Oh, did I scare you? Oh, no, no, I don't bite. Come out now."</p>
<p>But monsters weren't meant to be nice, were they?</p>
<p>"I take it you're not from here. I'm Rinsil. I'm a minotaur, you see. Captain of the minotaurs. I was here to see if Lina was preparing well for our journey to the west. We have to go hunt the fell again. We hear they're gathering near Lantern Waste. The High King said—"</p>
<p>The monster—not really, because he was nice, Peter thought—went on for some time. Peter could only blink. He didn't understand a word of what he said.</p>
<p>"Oh, Rinsil! You're scaring the poor boy. Out. Out now. Out of my kitchen. Off you go. That's it," said a…badger, as she shooed the poor—what did he say he was? —Peter scratched his head. Mito…no…mir...no, that doesn't sound right…mino…minotaur!</p>
<p>"Minotaur!" he exclaimed loudly, feeling extremely proud of himself.</p>
<p>"What was that, lad?"</p>
<p>Peter backed away when the <em>talking </em>she-badger came closer. Animals weren't supposed to talk. Peter would sometimes say that he could hear animals talk, but Susan would just tell him he was silly. Susan was wise, mum used to say. Susan knew better. So, take that, Su!</p>
<p>"Little one?"</p>
<p>Peter gulped. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"I'm Lina," she said, extending her paw towards him. Paw. Peter chuckled to himself. "Well, aren't you going to shake it?"</p>
<p>"Oh," he said, realizing his mistake. Peter shook hands or…paws…or actually hand and paw…Oh! His head hurt!</p>
<p>"What are doing here, then?"</p>
<p>Peter licked his lips and looked up, feeling rather guilty. The tables were so high, almost twice his size. And he was sure the ceiling touched the sky. He could hear chatters, and giggles and soft voices whispering. Oh, and the smell! The sweet, sweet smell. He closed his eyes, and let the smell lead him.</p>
<p>"Lad?" the she-badger asked.</p>
<p>But he didn't answer her. He turned left. He did not notice that he missed the sharp knife on the chair by a mere inch. Nor did he hear the gasps. He felt as if he was floating towards the smell now. The smell of chocolate!</p>
<p>And there it was!</p>
<p>It was the biggest bar of chocolate he had ever seen. Almost as long as his arm. And it was right in front of him.</p>
<p>"Lad? Oh, no, no, that's for the ball, you see. The queens said there would a ball. We gave up on it before. Yes, yes, we did. But King Edmund is healthy now. When the queens arrive…Lad?"</p>
<p>But Peter already had the chocolate bar in his hands, stumbling under its weight. He staggered out of the kitchens.</p>
<p>"Lad!"</p>
<p>He could not see where he was going, only see the chocolate, which he was licking at the moment. It was delicious! No, he would not admit it was better than the pancakes mum made. That would not be nice.</p>
<p>The bar was too big for him to take a bite of. He tried and failed. And then tried again. And failed again. Finally, giving up, he ditched the bar in the hallway. Because he heard the unmistakable pattering sound of rain. Oh, yes, yes, he loved rain!</p>
<p>He ran out into the same courtyard. The ground was muddy but he didn't mind. He jumped up and down, and the water splashed and splashed and—</p>
<p>"Well, hello."</p>
<p>Peter started back at the voice. It was raspy, cold, unkind. Not like Edmund's. Or the she-badger's. He looked up and found a large wolf sneering at him. He tilted his head. It was covered in mud, and it looked hurt.</p>
<p>"Hi!" Peter said enthusiastically, all the previous fear forgotten.</p>
<p>"Would you like to play?"</p>
<p>Peter nodded hastily.</p>
<p>"Come on then…if you will just…"</p>
<p>He stepped back when the wolf snarled and moved forward. When the wolf sneered, showing its sharp teeth, Peter felt scared again. He stumbled back when the wolf growled. Hot tears poured out, mixing with the rain.</p>
<p>"You're not nice."</p>
<p>"Oh, I am. Come near, your Majesty. Is the High King afraid?"</p>
<p>Peter's lips trembled as he sobbed. "I…I'm not the High King."</p>
<p>"But you are. You just don't remember."</p>
<p>The wolf growled again and Peter fell. He shut his eyes and began crying.</p>
<p>"<em>GET AWAY FROM HIM!"</em></p>
<p>Peter didn't open his eyes, not even when he heard Edmund's voice. Because Edmund sounded scary. What if he was angry at him? There was a shriek. And Peter moved back, dragging himself away from where the wolf was. He could only cry. But then gentle hands cupped his face and he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"Did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>Peter sniffed. "Huh?"</p>
<p>"Did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Edmund!" he cried, burying his face in his chest again.</p>
<p>"Shh…shh…it's alright. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."</p>
<p>He nodded, and then gasped at the sight of Edmund's leg. "You're hurt."</p>
<p>"It's nothing. Come on, let's get you inside."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Are you warm enough?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Good, come on now. We have to sleep."</p>
<p>Peter climbed up the bed and snuggled close to Edmund.</p>
<p>"Does your leg hurt?"</p>
<p>"No, no, it doesn't." He then kissed the top of his brother's head. "Promise me you won't wander off like that."</p>
<p>"Promise," Peter said, moving even closer to him. "Edmund?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you mad at me?"</p>
<p>"Why should I be?" Edmund asked, blinking at him.</p>
<p>"I wandered off. And…and then I…I stole the chocolate bar…and then the wolf…"</p>
<p>"Yes, that was very naught of you. Poor Lina wouldn't stop crying. But you can apologize to her tomorrow. She'll understand."</p>
<p>"But you're not mad?"</p>
<p>"No. Now I know how my brother feels when I don't listen to him."</p>
<p>"So, you'll listen to him now?"</p>
<p>Edmund laughed. "No. What kind of little brother would I make then?"</p>
<p>OOOO</p>
<p>"How did the wolf know?" Edmund asked from across the long, pine table, set in the middle of the airy room, which was ringing with hushed whispers of the council members. They were all well trusted, and Edmund was certain none of them would leak the information. No one answered his question, and the room went quiet when Edmund thumped down his glass of water onto the table, filling the room with a <em>clomp</em>.</p>
<p>"How did he know?!" Edmund shouted, leaving his cushioned chair. Seeing the many flustered faces, all staring at him with wide eyes, Edmund supposed that might have been a violent show of actions. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. But dear friends, we need the High King back, especially with the Queens arriving with guests today. And I miss my brother."</p>
<p>Orieus stomped his hoofs on the wooden floor and gave him a consoling look. "I understand, King Edmund. But losing temper will not help with the situation. Rosh, fetch Tumnus, will you? I do think he must have found something."</p>
<p>The cheetah scurried out of the room in an instant and Edmund fell into his chair again. "If the wolf knew, there is no guarantee news hasn't reached Calormen by now."</p>
<p>"Calormen is too far south, Majesty. I do not think the fell have the means—"</p>
<p>Just then, the chamber's door flew open, making all eyes turn. "Mr Tumnus, do come in. Tell us, what have you found?"</p>
<p>Tumnus stomped his hoofs nervously, then looked up and said, "Nothing."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Peter hated nights. Especially the ones where he woke up alone. And this was one of those nights. He licked his dry lips and propped himself up on one elbow, glancing around.</p>
<p>It was dark. Except for the silver moonlight spilling in from the largest windows he'd ever seen. The curtains flapped and flapped and—</p>
<p>"Edmund!" Peter yelled, jumping off the bed, clutching to the corner of the bed-sheet. As he moved to the door, he dragged the sheet with him. "Edmund!" Peter cried, close to tears now. He hated being alone. Dad said he had to be brave. But how could he be brave when he was all alone?</p>
<p>So, he scurried out of the room, dragging the bedsheet behind him.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Susan had been looking forward to this. Sailing home. The waves crashed against the hull, silently bubbling 'neath it. The sails fluttered in the howling, cold winds, producing the every-pleasing dull <em>buzzing </em>sound. Noricheep, the Valiant Mouse, shouted from the crow's nest, "Land ho! Narnia's in sight, my Queens!"</p>
<p>Susan smiled at the Mouse and continued to stare at the silver sea. "Oi! Su, here!"</p>
<p>Following Lucy's voice, there was a disturbing, mushy touch on her bare shoulder and when Susan looked at it, she screamed, trying to brush off the lizard without ever having to touch it. She was shooing it. But it remained where it was. Didn't budge. And Susan whimpered, closing her eyes. She felt Lucy pick it up, and breathed again.</p>
<p>She gave her sister an angry glare and said, "Lucy! Just you wait, sister. I shall have my revenge."</p>
<p>"But it's a toy lizard!" Lucy exclaimed, holding up the lizard by its tail, it swayed in her hold lifelessly. Susan blinked. It was made of rubber.</p>
<p>"That's all the worse!" Susan shrieked, and then sighed. "I guess I can forgive you this once. I'm just excited to see home. And our brothers. Do you think Edmund is—"</p>
<p>Lucy came up beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Trust in Aslan, sister."</p>
<p>"I don't have your faith, Lu. Nor your courage. But I believe He won't take him from us. Not yet."</p>
<p>Lucy nodded. "How do you think Peter is—"</p>
<p>"Bad, I can say. I just hope Orieus didn't let him do anything stupid." She turned to her sister. "How are our guests?"</p>
<p>Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Well, they're all well, except, you know, Princess Selene. She's been sea-sick ever since we set sail. But she's just as determined to meet Peter. Although I don't think Peter would share the sentiment, especially with Ed that sick."</p>
<p>Susan smiled, gripping the railing more tightly. "Selene has a good spirit, sister. Maybe she'll be the one to finally claim our brother."</p>
<p>Lucy's laugh echoed throughout the ship; Noricheep looked at her suspiciously. "Hardly, Su. He has enough to worry about. I mean, with the three of us, and a Kingdom to rule and defend."</p>
<p>"He's <em>twenty-one</em>, Lucy<em>.</em> He has to get married someday," replied Susan, rather sharply.</p>
<p>"If you think that, you don't know him very well." Susan raised an eyebrow at her sister's claim. Lucy turned to face the sea. "He doesn't need a second family. None of us do. I don't want to get married, nor do our brothers, I know. What of you?"</p>
<p>Susan cleared her throat. "Narnia needs an heir."</p>
<p>"No, Su. When we die, all four of us, Aslan will crown someone else in our place. Only He has the power to do so." Lucy turned to her again. "You wish to marry?"</p>
<p>Susan pursed her lips. "I don't know, Lu. One day, maybe. As long as I don't have to leave you three. You'd kill each other in a day without me."</p>
<p>"'Tis true, dear sister," Lucy chuckled, braiding her golden hair. A few strands fell over the side of her face, brushing against her fair skin. Susan smiled. At sixteen, her sister was a true beauty.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you do not wish to marry, sister. It would not be fair to the ones you reject."</p>
<p>Lucy laughed.</p>
<p>And then came a horrible shriek from the cabins below deck. Susan and Lucy exchanged one look before hurrying off into the direction of the terrible scream. The boat rocked, and Susan and Lucy supported themselves against the wooden walls, tracing the length of the hallways, following the screams.</p>
<p>When they reached the cabin that served as their source, Lucy giggled.</p>
<p>"Oh, the Queens Susan and Lucy, thank heavens you're here! 'Tis a terrible monster, trying to invade my rooms! You must immediately send for help! Go now!"</p>
<p>Lucy couldn't stifle her loud chuckles. Susan gave her a nudge and walked to the flustered Princess. Giving Rosel a consoling look, she sent the minotaur out of the cabin. Helping the Princess sit on her bed, she said, "He wasn't a monster but a minotaur, Princess Selene. He's the ship's captain. I thought you had already met him."</p>
<p>Selene blinked at her and then glanced at the still laughing Lucy. "But he had a…bull's head."</p>
<p>"Why, yes, he does. Hence the name minotaur."</p>
<p>Selene gulped, glaring at Lucy who was now clutching to her stomach, wiping her eyes. "I apologise, Queen Susan. I did not know that Narnia was inhabited by such…magical creatures."</p>
<p>Lucy had finally managed to stop laughing. She said, "It is of no matter. I see you've recovered from the sea-sickness."</p>
<p>Selene blushed. "It seems I have, Majesty."</p>
<p>"Oh, think of us as your sisters, Selene. I'm Lucy and she's Susan."</p>
<p>"Yes, Lucy," Selene smiled. "How much farther is Narnia?"</p>
<p>"I do think we're already here," Susan said. "Are you nervous?" she asked when the Princess bowed her head, looking down at her hands which rested on her lap.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen a man as handsome as your royal brother, the High King." Lucy coughed, but she was ignored by the Princess. "But I hardly think I am a match."</p>
<p>"Oh, he would be pleased to see you, Selene. Come now. Let's see Narnia."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Bedsheet still in hand, Peter staggered through the hallways, shuddering when he saw the shadows. They seemed so big, so scary, ready to eat you.</p>
<p>"Ahhh!" he exclaimed, sprinting to the more lit part of the corridor, scared of his own thoughts.</p>
<p>A large door, glimmering in the grey light, caught his eye. And he stopped, turned and gazed at it with an open mouth. He propped up on his toes and tried reaching for the doorknob with one hand, the other was still clutching the bedsheet. His fingers swiped past the cold metal, but he couldn't reach it. He tried to get taller by standing higher up on his toes, but no avail. So, he jumped. Once. And twice. And—</p>
<p>"Gotcha!" Peter exclaimed when the door swung open.</p>
<p>Entering the room, he could stare with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Peter! Peter!" Edmund shouted, cupping his mouth.</p>
<p>"<em>Peter!"</em></p>
<p>He had trekked back his chambers when the council had dispersed. On a grim note, he might add. Mr Tumnus had found naught. In the great library of Cair, after reading hundreds of books, of magic and of history, Mr Tumnus had found absolutely nothing. No spell. No incantation. No curse. No kind of magic that could de-age someone. Edmund was pretty sure he'd made up the word. And he was rather proud of it, so to say.</p>
<p>"<em>Peter!" </em>Edmund yelled, striding through the shadowed hallways.</p>
<p>His room was empty. Gone was Peter and with him, the bedsheet. It was curious. But Edmund hadn't given it much thought. But the possibility that his brother had been taken revolved in his mind. The fell knew. If the wolf had known, then surely his mates did, too. Edmund had prayed against it, but he could not deny it.</p>
<p>"PETER!" Edmund screamed, rousing all those who hadn't awoken yet, even when the morning light had touched the sky. "Peter, please!"</p>
<p>His knees crumbled under the weight of his worry and sank down. "Please. Oh, Aslan, please!"</p>
<p>"Edmund!"</p>
<p>Edmund's head snapped up. He fluttered his eyes. And stared.</p>
<p>"Edmund! Oh, are you crying? I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't. I didn't mean to break it. The armour, I mean. Please, please, don't cry. If you do, I'll start crying, too! I don't like to see grown-ups cry. When mum cries, I cry, too. Please, Edmund, please don't cry. I'll fix it. I swe—"</p>
<p>Peter <em>oomphed </em>when Edmund pulled him in for a rib-crushing hug.</p>
<p>"You bloody idiot! Why would you wander off like that?"</p>
<p>"Edmund?"</p>
<p>Edmund sniffed. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Mum says that's not a nice word."</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled. "No, it's not, Peter. Don't ever use it, alright? I was just scared, that's why—"</p>
<p>Peter pulled away, his eyes showing pure bafflement. "You were?!"</p>
<p>"Everyone's scared sometimes, Peter. I was scared I'd lost you."</p>
<p>Peter tilted his head. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You know; I was afraid that I wouldn't ever see you again."</p>
<p>"Why did that scare you?" Peter asked, eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>Edmund smiled. "Because I love you."</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Yes, Peter. More than anything."</p>
<p>Peter gave an innocent smile and hugged him again, wrapping his small arms around his waist. His fingers didn't meet. "I love you, too! But not more than Eddie."</p>
<p>Edmund kissed his hair. "I understand," he said, laughing uncontrollably.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Oh, your Majesties, it's wonderful!" exclaimed Selene, admiring the castle of Cair Paravel with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Lucy came up beside her. "What did I tell you, Selene? Lucy and Susan, please."</p>
<p>Selene flushed and nodded. "If it will please him, may I go see the High King now?"</p>
<p>"<em>Peter!"</em></p>
<p>Lucy and Susan both felt the weight on their hearts lift to hear Edmund's voice.</p>
<p>"<em>Peter, come back here!"</em></p>
<p>Susan grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She smiled at her sister, sharing the relief.</p>
<p>"PETER!"</p>
<p>Lucy thought she saw a small figure skitter down the hallway, passing the room in a second, giving them only a glimpse. Following him, Edmund ran down the same path but stopped abruptly to see his sisters and Selene standing in the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"Susan! Lucy!" he exclaimed, hurrying towards them with open arms. The sisters threw themselves at their brother, making him stumble and laugh.</p>
<p>"I do need to breathe, dear sisters!"</p>
<p>They both giggled, drawing apart. Then they gazed around. Lucy blinked. "Where's Peter? You were shouting for him just now—"</p>
<p>"Ed?"</p>
<p>Lucy looked past Edmund and jumped in sheer delight. "Oh! Oh! He's so cute!"</p>
<p>"Lu—"</p>
<p>But Lucy was already kneeling beside the boy—who was blinking at her. He looked every bit of an Archenlander. Hair even yellower than Lucy's (not to mention shinier), blue eyes packed with mischief, and a sound smile tugging at the corner of his red lips. Lucy had <em>never </em>seen a child so adorable.</p>
<p>"What's your name?"</p>
<p>"Peter!"</p>
<p>Lucy blinked.</p>
<p>"Uh…Lu?" Edmund said from behind.</p>
<p>"What's yours?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"I'm Lucy."</p>
<p>"That's my baby sister's name!" She heard Susan gasp and Edmund chuckle behind her. Lucy only blinked again. "She sleeps and sleeps and sleeps and never wakes up! Oh, and she cries a lot! Mum says she only cries when she's hungry, but I think—"</p>
<p>Peter rambled on, and Lucy turned back to Edmund. "Is he really—"</p>
<p>"Behold, the High King of Narnia!"</p>
<p>"NO!" Selene screamed, making Peter cover his ears and Edmund flinch away. Susan and Lucy exchanged looks.</p>
<p>Peter walked to his brother; Edmund pulled him close.</p>
<p>Lucy knew it was intended to be a whisper, but they could all hear him. "Ed, is that lady…disturbed?"</p>
<p>Edmund choked, and Susan and Lucy held their breaths to avoid laughing. "No! Peter, that's rude! Apologise to her this instant!"</p>
<p>Peter looked hesitant, but said, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"No! What game is this, sovereigns of Narnia? Why would you say that child is your brother, a grown man? A man I love?"</p>
<p>"<em>What?" </em>Edmund exclaimed.</p>
<p>"This is foolery! Treachery! You have taken my love from me! My father will not be pleased to hear of this."</p>
<p>Lucy saw Peter shift closer to Edmund, tugging at his sleeve. "Edmund? Can we go? That lady is scary."</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled. "That lady claims she loves you, Peter."</p>
<p>Peter blinked. "She does?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you go kiss her?"</p>
<p>Lucy did not even try to suppress her snicker. Susan, too, was giggling softly, observing everything from a silent corner.</p>
<p>Peter took small steps towards Selene. The Princess only blinked at him. Then he took her hand, gracefully brought it to his lips, and kissed it. Selene blushed and knelt in front of Peter.</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> adorable. Will you tell me where the real High King is?"</p>
<p>"You mean Edmund's brother?" Peter asked, eyes shining.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I don't know. Edmund never told me."</p>
<p>Selene only growled in frustration. The rest chuckled. Edmund had <em>a lot</em> to explain.</p>
<p>OOOO</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter's legs took him west, if he had any sense of direction at the moment. His mind felt stiff, as if it was physically hurting. Peter shivered, the chilly wind piercing his skin like a thousand tiny needles. Just like his brother's words had cut through his heart. Saying goodbye? Peter shook himself. He had been delirious, hardly aware of where he was. It did not mean—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If only Susan and Lucy were here!</em>
</p>
<p><em>But Peter sighed, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, hoping it would shield from the pattering rain. The droplets felt icy on his bare arms. Of course, he had forgotten to wear his tunic! He was running away. From reality. From the hideous, </em>hideous <em>reality. It was lucky he had seen the cloak when he had. Otherwise, he would have died of the cold hours ago. Had it really been hours? Peter mentally laughed at himself. At his utter foolishness. At the miserable condition he was in. Brought here because he could not handle the truth.</em></p>
<p><em>The trees swayed, lashing and dancing in the rushing wind. The wind seemed to </em>sigh, <em>cutting through the tiny droplets of rain, producing a </em>slashing <em>sound. His teeth were chattering, the cold was shaking him. But he urged on. No destination. No definite path. Just run. Run away. He could not face it. He just could not face it.</em></p>
<p><em>But it seemed that nature had a different wish. The clouds above </em>boomed. <em>They collided, producing sparks of pure white lightning and ground-shaking thunder. The sky was suddenly a swirling mass of grey shrouds; and the rain poured down without a stop, bringing hail with it. An icy stone hit Peter's head, numbing his skull. He rubbed the back of his head, and glanced around, searching. And without much effort, he found it. A cavern. Just a little way off, right behind the tall oaks.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He hid there, hoping it would guard him against the hailstorm. But the storm brewing wasn't a small one. It could simply rip the small cavern apart, taking him with it. He smacked his head, cursing himself aloud. It seemed he was going to die before his brother. Because of his own weakness. Not strong enough. Vulnerable. So weak. He hadn't even told anyone where he was going! No one would come looking for him. At least not before dawn when the healers would come to check on Edmund.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wrapped his cloak more securely around himself, curling against the stone wall, digging his knees into his chest. He propped his chin on them, swaying. Weeping. Praying. The dark shadows faded when the thunder growled, and the lightning illuminated the grey ground, reflecting off the pools of silver water, glinting in the corner of his sore eyes. Peter wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking. It all seemed so silly now. He should be with his brother. Holding him as he died. He suppressed a shiver, but the cold running down his spine made him chatter his teeth. He felt his fingers go numb; his feet were asleep, buzzing, prickling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then he heard it. The growl. More of a howl. A wolf's howl.</em>
</p>
<p>The fell.</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter actually laughed. It seemed he would not die of hypothermia after all. He hadn't even brought Rhindon with him! An utter fool! He closed his eyes, waiting for the wolves to sense his presence, smell him out. And then tear him to shreds. Finally achieve their long due objective of killing one of the false sovereigns. And who better than the High King himself!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the wolves never came. Not an hour later. Not when the storm flew away with the winds. Not when it stopped raining. Confused, Peter let his eyes flutter open and gazed around. The moon still stood high in the western sky. It was surely past midnight?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then an odd smell whiffed in the air. Like wet sand. Pleasant and almost soul-filling. Peter took a deep breath, taking the amazing scent in, savouring it. But then he realised why it smelled odd. His head felt light, mind numbing, all sense fading away, clear thoughts drifting from grasp. Nausea and dizziness hit him like a wave. His head swirled. Walls spinning. Hard to focus. Hard to keep his eyes open. Too heavy. He let them droop. And let his head limp to his side. Let oblivion consume him. But darkness hadn't claimed him fully yet. For he heard two feminine voices.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It's rather cruel, Lena."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The words echoed off the stone walls.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You know he likes to have his fun."</em></p>
<p>"<em>But he would stay like that forever!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Something touched his cheek. So warm. So gentle. He dissolved in the touch.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>And why him? Why </em>this <em>world?" the same voice continued.</em></p>
<p>"<em>He says this one's special."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Something cold and metallic touched his lips, staying there. The sharp edge cut his bottom lip, letting him taste the coppery blood. Its taste mingled with another sour liquid. It quenched his thirst. And he drank it all.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Should take about five minutes to work."</em></p>
<p>"<em>It's not nice, you know. For him to play with these poor mortals' lives like that, just so he could have something to entertain him."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh, do shut up, Hera! He's saving the other one, isn't he? He was as good as dead if he hadn't blessed him."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I suppose that was nice of him. Oh! Oh! Look!"</em></p>
<p><em>It was such an odd sensation. So unsettling. He was shrinking. Feeling his bones grow smaller and smaller. Even years later, when his siblings would ask him to recount the tale, he would not be able to explain it. For he didn't </em>understand <em>it.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh, my! Look at him! Isn't he just adorable!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Shut up, Hera! Come on, quick. We ought to take him back."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Gentle arms picked his limp body from the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Where's the next stop?" the same voice asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Texas."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Earth again?! I'm sick of that planet, Hera. Why not Andromeda? That's a brilliant galaxy. So many more wonderful things to see."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I think we should ask him to raise our pays."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The last thing he remembered hearing was an exasperated huff.</em>
</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"...and the rest you know," said Edmund, sighing after reciting the long tale again.</p>
<p>"Edmund?" came Peter's small voice from one corner. The six-year-old stood in his nightclothes, clutching to a soft-toy he'd borrowed from a faun girl. He sniffed, rubbing his red nose, and then wiped his watery eyes.</p>
<p>Edmund was immediately on his feet. He ran to his brother, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he led him to the armchair beside the window. He sat down and took Peter into his lap, stroking his hair. Susan and Lucy looked concerned but he turned to his brother. "Why are you crying, Pete?"</p>
<p>"I miss home."</p>
<p>Edmund gulped, and looked at his sisters, seeking their counsel. They only shook their heads. He took a deep breath and said, "You want to go home?"</p>
<p>A tear fell on his hand and Peter nodded. "I promise I won't tease Susan about her drawings…"</p>
<p>The younger siblings glanced at their sister; she shrugged.</p>
<p>"...and I won't make faces at Eddie when he cries…"</p>
<p>Edmund smiled grimly and kissed the top of his brother's head.</p>
<p>"...and I'll even play with Lucy!"</p>
<p>Edmund glanced at his younger sister; she looked close to tears. "But Peter, you <em>are </em>home, see?"</p>
<p>His brother looked up at him. "But what about Eddie, and Su and Lu?"</p>
<p>Edmund swallowed, dreading the words. "What's my name, Peter?"</p>
<p>Peter blinked. "Edmund."</p>
<p>"And her name?" Edmund asked, pointing at Lucy; she smiled solemnly.</p>
<p>"Lucy?"</p>
<p>"Yes. And do you know what her name is?" he asked, motioning towards his elder sister. Susan shifted in her small chair. "She's Susan. Do you see now?"</p>
<p>Peter abruptly jumped off. He moved back, clutching more tightly to the bear. "I want to go home!"</p>
<p>"Peter, you are home!" Edmund exclaimed, extending his hands towards his brother, who was still stumbling back towards the door. Susan and Lucy had left their chairs.</p>
<p>Peter shook his head. "No! I want to go home!"</p>
<p>"We're here, Pete. We're all here. Just older," said Edmund in a soothing voice.</p>
<p>"No! Ed's two!"</p>
<p>"Peter-" Lucy tried, but she was cut off.</p>
<p>"And Lucy can't even eat on her own!"</p>
<p>"Peter, please-" Susan said.</p>
<p>"Susan's not that tall!" Peter yelled, sauntering away with small steps.</p>
<p>"Peter?" Edmund said when his brother started weeping silently.</p>
<p>"I just want to go home…"</p>
<p>The wind soughed through the window and its cutting sound was all that echoed through the room for some time. As Peter continued to cry, holding the bear close to his chest, the three siblings only watched, all at loss for what to do. The wind seemed to whisper to them as the silence stretched, only broken by Peter's quiet sobs. Edmund's heart throbbed. But he let him be, knowing he needed it. And what could say to comfort him anyway? How was he to explain the mess of a situation that they were in to a six-year-old child? Peter was supposed to be <em>his </em>older brother. Not the other way around. Edmund blinked rapidly, refusing to let his tears fall.</p>
<p>How had this happened? Why? Would they ever be able to turn him back? Edmund wanted—no, needed—his brother back. Narnia needed her High King. Without Peter, the older him, they would fall apart. But there was no way. They had no idea what to do. And Edmund only stared, letting his own heart clench at the sight of his weeping brother. Peter sobbed one last time, then threw the bear away, letting it catch the flapping curtains and then fly out to the balcony. Before any of them could react, Peter rushed out of the room, crying as he stomped away.</p>
<p>Edmund immediately resolved to follow him but he was stopped by Susan's gentle arm.</p>
<p>"Let him go," she said.</p>
<p>Edmund did.</p>
<p>And he would regret it.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Peter's eyes were sore from crying, corners red and rheumy. He rubbed them, making them burn. And he ran. Where to? Peter didn't know. He just ran, going where his legs took him. Maybe he'd find his way home.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>Home was his siblings, and mum and dad. Oh, how he missed them. But what Edmund had said...</p>
<p>It couldn't be true! He had to be lying. Maybe just joking? Peter wiped his cheek, still running through the dark hallways. Lines of the dulled moonlight filtered in, shaping long, eerie shadows on the tapestried walls. Peter ran even faster, feeling his heart sink in fear. The dread of the night was devouring him and he hurried on. Run. And only run. Two turns, one left, the other right. Then run down the stairs. A familiar path. The same corridor. Go left, he heard his subconscious say.</p>
<p>And to the left, he went. The walls ended. The sky stretched above, stars twinkling, the moon shining. And the apple trees scattered before him, their fruits still lush and mouth-watering. Their acidic smell pleased him. He gazed at them with admiring eyes, stepping forward on trembling feet. He rested his hand on one of the trees' trunk, brushing his fingers against its coarse surface. It was such a pleasing touch. He sighed, forcing down the sobs. And he sat with his back against the trunk, sniffing, suppressing more sobs. If only Edmund would let him go home!</p>
<p>He smiled, thinking of his baby brother. Edmund. No, Eddie. He'd named him that on the day he was born. Peter remembered distinctly. How could Edmund be his Eddie? He'd been the one taking care of him all this time. But Peter was the big brother. Shouldn't it have been the other way around then?</p>
<p>Thoughts like that flooded his mind, enveloping him into grimness. He frowned; more tears leaked out of his eyes. But he wiped them away.</p>
<p>Then something covered his mouth and nose.</p>
<p>Peter struggled.</p>
<p>But then a strong smell reached him.</p>
<p>And within seconds, darkness took him.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Did you find him?" asked Edmund, panting, hands resting on his knees.</p>
<p>His sisters shook their heads, so did Orieus and Tumnus. Edmund's spirits fell, his heart clenching with worry. He ran his hands through his damp hair and turned away.</p>
<p>"No…"</p>
<p>"Ed-" Susan said.</p>
<p>"NO!" Edmund yelled, turning again; his sisters flinched. He gave his elder sister the sharpest glare, piercing through her. "Why didn't you let me go after him! It's all your fault!"</p>
<p>He knew his words were unfair. Cruel. But her sister's were gentle. Warming. "I'm sorry." And she crumpled to the ground. Lucy fell beside her, shaking her head at him. Edmund wanted to apologise, to console Susan. But it would have to wait. He turned to Orieus.</p>
<p>"Prepare a search party. I'll go ahead."</p>
<p>"But, my King-"</p>
<p>"It was an order."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>It was almost midnight. The air was cold, the shadows bigger, the sounds more echoing and eerie. Everything was dissolved in the moon's silver glow. The green of leaves, brown of woods, all now silver.</p>
<p>Edmund whipped the horse's reins, and it quickened its pace.</p>
<p>"PETER!" he yelled for the hundredth time.</p>
<p>"Peter, come on! Peter!"</p>
<p>Absolute and total silence answered him.</p>
<p>Edmund bowed his head, trying to bite back sobs. "Please…"</p>
<p>"I want to go home!"</p>
<p>Edmund's breath caught in his lungs. He whipped around, searching desperately for the source of the cry. His brother's voice.</p>
<p>"Oi, Bran! Shut 'im up, will ye?"</p>
<p>Edmund had already dismounted his horse, now sprinting in the direction of the voice, sword unsheathed.</p>
<p>"He won't stop crying, chief! Are ye sure they'll pay good ransom for him? I mean, he don't look too important to me."</p>
<p>He was hidden behind a tree now, watching the eight men, all settled around a fire, one guarding his brother. His brother. Right there. Hands and feet bound, a gag dangling around his neck, eyes red, cheeks wet with so many tears. Rage consumed Edmund. But he clenched his fist, waiting.</p>
<p>"Ye're an amateur, Bran. Look at 'im. What de ye see?"</p>
<p>Bran eyed his brother. Peter drew away, almost digging into the tree he was tied to.</p>
<p>"Don't know, Chief!"</p>
<p>The Chief slowly moved to his brother, then grabbed his face, shaking him. Peter's racking sobs shattered Edmund's heart. But he still waited.</p>
<p>"Ye see, Bran, ye judge a man by his clothes."</p>
<p>"But he is a chi-"</p>
<p>"Shut up, ye! Listen now. He's dressed in silk robes, ain't he? And these don't come cheap. Meaning?"</p>
<p>Bran remained silent.</p>
<p>The chief shook his head. "Meaning he's a lord's son! Worthless chaps I've got 'ere. Worthless! Up, all of ye. Let Bran guard 'im."</p>
<p>"But why me?"</p>
<p>"It'll serve ye well. Come on now. More work to do!"</p>
<p>The men took mere minutes to get up and follow their chief out of the small crowd of trees. They were heading towards the river. To wash up? Catch some fish? But it didn't matter. Because things had been made a whole lot easier for Edmund. Bran circled Peter, keeping his eyes fixed on him. Peter whimpered, sobbing uncontrollably. He could not even wipe his tears with his bound hands.</p>
<p>Edmund's heard twisted, anger rising. He moved silently, going around the trees, hiding in the shadows.</p>
<p>"You're delicate, ain't ye, boy?"</p>
<p>"I want to go home…"</p>
<p>"You-"</p>
<p>"Shh…" Edmund whispered into the man's ear, pressing the cold blade to his throat. "Now, I really want to kill you. For tormenting my brother like that. But if you cooperate, I'll think about sparing you."</p>
<p>"Edmund!"</p>
<p>"Hush, Peter!" Edmund whispered. Peter frowned but went quiet. "Now, put down your sword," he said to Bran. He drew out his sword and then gently let it drop to the ground, and raised his hands in surrender. "There you go. Now, I'm sorry about this."</p>
<p>"About wha-"</p>
<p>Bran's limp body dropped to the ground just as Edmund struck his head with the hilt of his knife.</p>
<p>OOOO</p>
<p>Bran's limp body dropped to the ground just as Edmund struck his head with the hilt of his knife. He turned to his brother. A wide smile graced his features. But low sobs still shook him. Edmund knelt before him and began untying his hands, smiling at him all the while.</p>
<p>"You came!"</p>
<p>"Of course, I came, Peter. How could I not? I love you."</p>
<p>The ropes around Peter's wrists fell to the ground, and Edmund's hands moved to his feet.</p>
<p>"Did they hurt you?"</p>
<p>"No, but my arm hurts a little."</p>
<p>When Peter was free of the ropes, Edmund scooped him up his arms. Peter wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I was so scared…"</p>
<p>"I know. I know you were. But we'll be alright now," said Edmund, racing towards the horse.</p>
<p>"Promise?"</p>
<p>"Promise."</p>
<p>In only minutes, they reached the clearing where Edmund had left the horse. But the loud Whinnies warned him and he halted. Peter looked up at him, confused. Edmund stood with his back against another tree, and peeked.</p>
<p>"Go check on Bran!"</p>
<p>And four of the seven men began walking in their direction, casting moving shadows on the ground.</p>
<p>Edmund gulped. There was only one way. He set Peter down and put steadying hands on his shoulders. Kissing his forehead, he said, "You run. And you don't look back, alright?"</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>Edmund kissed him again. "Follow the moon. You'll find the beach."</p>
<p>"Edmund—"</p>
<p>"Go now," Edmund said, shoving him away. "I love you," he whispered. "Now go!"</p>
<p>"Ed, please—"</p>
<p>"Just do as you're told! Go!"</p>
<p>Peter was sobbing, more tears rolling down his cheeks. But he nodded. And he ran.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Despite everything, he had to look back. Just once. To know Edmund was safe. Glancing back, Peter's heart threatened to lurch out of his chest. Two bad men held Edmund by both his arms, and another one, the one with the large beard, was punching him in the stomach. But Edmund wasn't crying. He never even shrieked. Peter felt hot tears leak out. The men were all laughing at him, one held his sword, toying with it. They never looked back, in Peter's direction.</p>
<p>But he could swear Edmund was looking right at him. Peter winced when he noticed the trickle of blood flowing out of the corner of Edmund's lips.</p>
<p>Then the men threw Edmund to the ground, making him groan. Peter shuddered when they kicked him.</p>
<p>And then he mouthed, "Run."</p>
<p>Peter wanted to stay.</p>
<p>"Go," he silently said.</p>
<p>Desperately wanted to stay.</p>
<p>"Please…"</p>
<p>Peter wiped his cheeks, gave Edmund a nod. And ran.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Edmund barked at the men, struggling as they bound him to the tree.</p>
<p>"Thiefs. Criminals. Businessmen," said the Chief, circling him. "Survivors."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Peter felt incredibly guilty. And scared. So scared. <em>Everyone is scared sometimes, Peter. </em>But Edmund hadn't been scared. He had never hesitated. He'd saved him, at the cost of his own life. And Peter had left him.</p>
<p>And oh, it hurt.</p>
<p>Peter wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. Not of the howls that echoed all around him. Not of the shadows that fell over him as he sprinted. Somehow, he felt older. Wiser. And he felt as if the guilt was swallowing him now. He ran, avoiding the large rocks, ducking under low branches. If he could get to Cair in time, maybe he'd be able to save Edmund.</p>
<p>But he was still two miles away from Cair when he tripped over a stone. He came crashing down, his skull collided with the ground. But he felt no pain. He propped himself up on his arms, and found himself staring at a paw.</p>
<p>A Lion's paw.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Peter watched in overwhelming fury as the bearded man held a knife to his brother's throat and gave a sinister laugh. But he would meet his end soon.</p>
<p>He went around the trees, crawling, hiding in the bushes. He had no weapon. So, he'd have to be clever. Sneaky. He smirked, thinking how much Edmund would have enjoyed this. The fire crackled, embers floating in the air above it. Then he heard a yawn coming from right beside him. Only a tree separated him from the bandit. He lifted himself off the ground, and crouched, glancing around. The chief and Edmund were about thirty meters to his left. The other seven were spread around, all leaning against thick trees, covering their mouths when an occasional yawn escaped them. No wonder none of them had noticed him yet. He traced the tree's surface with his hand as he stood up, slowly advancing. And then in another moment, he had him in his grasp.</p>
<p>"Shh…" he whispered. The man didn't even dare to breathe. Let alone make a sound. Other than his silent whimpering. Peter smiled. He knew. A quiet <em>crunch </em>came when Peter snapped his neck. The body fell limply to the ground, giving a <em>thudding </em>echo to the air. The sound was not loud enough to alert the others.</p>
<p>He knelt beside the bandit, searching his clothes for a weapon. He grinned, pulling out the knife from the man's shirt. He rubbed it against its sleeve, judging its edges, measuring its sharpness. Then he moved towards the others, steps silent and long. Striding to another tree, he smiled, and pulled the man back, behind the tree. And he held him there, warning him with hisses. Then he let the knife cut swiftly through the flesh, receiving a choking sound from the dying man. He let him drop to the ground and slid behind a tree when he heard the shuffling of feet coming from his right. A silhouette glided to past the trees, and Peter cursed.</p>
<p>"Eros! Oi, Eros!"</p>
<p>Peter prayed that the others hadn't heard his cry. And revealed himself. Before the man could react, the knife flew out of his hand, swivelling through the air. And then in the blink of an eye, it was buried into his throat, the hilt protruding out, a gleaming silver. Peter raced to the dead man, pulled out the knife and cleaned it on the grass.</p>
<p>After that, it was easy. There were only four more, all scattered. Peter stuck to the shadows, going as silent as the night. One by one, he killed them, while the others remained clueless. Unaware of the threat, the lurking death. Standing over the body of the last man, Peter glanced over at his brother. He was unconscious now, head limping on his shoulder. And the chief—</p>
<p>"Don't. Move."</p>
<p>Peter froze, feeling the tip of the blade on his back. Slowly, he raised his hands.</p>
<p>"Drop it."</p>
<p>Peter did. <em>Plink</em>, said the knife, crashing onto the ground.</p>
<p>"Move," he said, shoving Peter towards his brother. He went without any reluctance, letting the man enjoy his last moments. He spared another glance at his brother. He looked mostly unharmed. A bleeding lip. Maybe some cracked ribs. Nothing unfixable. The chief forced him against the tree. Peter remained unmoving as the old man rambled on about his life. Typical.</p>
<p>"We ha'e lived like this for 'ears, boy. Hunting. It's a different kind of hunting, of cou'se. We hunt men, ye see. Ye ha'e no idea what people will do to get their family back. It was a stupid decision coming 'ere. To Narnia. Should ha'e known. But no matter, I kill ye, get the money for this little lad and then I'll be off."</p>
<p>Peter chuckled softly.</p>
<p>"Something funny?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just that you're too close."</p>
<p>"Wha—"</p>
<p>The man never got to say anything more, for Peter had turned, startling the man. Then he grabbed his wrist, twisting it, and kicked him in the shin, sending him stumbling back. And with a punch to the face, he silenced him.</p>
<p>"Too close," Peter smirked.</p>
<p>Then he dashed to his brother. Quickly, he untied him, letting him collapse ahead. Peter settled him against the tree, cradling his face.</p>
<p>"Ed?"</p>
<p>Edmund didn't respond.</p>
<p>"Edmund!" Peter yelled, shaking him. Then he slapped him right across the face, desperately wanting a reply.</p>
<p>To his utter relief, Edmund jerked awake, rubbing his cheek, blinking tiredly, even yawning. "That's not a very nice to way to wake a chap, you know—"</p>
<p>Edmund then froze, staring at him with bewildered eyes. He gulped and Peter blinked at him.</p>
<p>"Peter?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You…you're old."</p>
<p>Peter frowned, crossing his arms. "That's rude, Ed."</p>
<p>Edmund laughed, putting his hands on his shoulders. "No...no…I mean, you're not six anymore."</p>
<p>Peter only blinked at him again. "What?"</p>
<p>"You…you were six."</p>
<p>"Was I?" He scratched his head. "Well, that explains <em>a lot."</em></p>
<p>Looking around, Edmund glowered. "You killed <em>all</em> of them?"</p>
<p>"The chief's alive. But not for long."</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you later. Come on, let's get you home," replied Peter, helping his brother stand up. Edmund let out a low scream, crumbling down again. "Ed?"</p>
<p>"They…they broke my leg."</p>
<p>"I'm definitely killing the pig."</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Peter! Put me down this instant!"</p>
<p>Peter only rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"PETER! <em>Put me down! </em>It's<em> humiliating!"</em></p>
<p>Peter laughed. "Not for me, it isn't."</p>
<p>Edmund pushed against him, struggling desperately. "I'm eighteen for Aslan's sake!"</p>
<p>"You're <em>almost</em> eighteen. And you have a broken leg. You plan on walking to your chambers?"</p>
<p>"Put. Me. Down. You dratted prig!" growled Edmund, still thrashing in Peter's arms. When it was clear he wouldn't get Peter to put him down, at least not without making them both fall, he gave up, snorting. "I hate you."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Ed," Peter snickered.</p>
<p>The hallways were dimly lit, and as Peter carried his brother, the guards all stared at him like he was a ghost. One of them raced down the stairs, to inform his sisters, most probably. The guards pulled open the door for him, and he thanked them with a nod. Edmund was still scowling at him. Then he gently laid him down on the bed.</p>
<p>"I'll have my revenge," Edmund said, settling against the head, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>Peter only laughed.</p>
<p>"<em>Peter!" </em>his sisters exclaimed in unison, throwing themselves at him. He caught them, wrapping his arms around them. They both kissed his cheeks. He kissed them back and then pulled away.</p>
<p>"How?" Susan asked, smiling uncontrollably.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you. But first, Ed needs Lu's cordial."</p>
<p>"Do not!" protested Edmund from the bed.</p>
<p>"His leg's broken," Peter told his sisters. Lucy gasped and then frowned at Edmund. She uncorked the vial, walking to her brother's bed.</p>
<p>"Unless you want to be bedridden for the next month, I suggest you take a drop of my cordial, Edmund."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>The elder siblings snickered when Lucy gave Edmund a warning glare. Edmund closed his mouth, conceding. "Fine." And he took a drop of the Fireflower Juice. Its strong smell filled the air, making Peter breathe in. Then came a <em>snap.</em></p>
<p>"AH!" Edmund yelled. "That hurt!"</p>
<p>Lucy chuckled. "Of course, it hurt, Ed. Your bone just slipped back into place."</p>
<p>Then all eyes turned to Peter. "Well?" all three asked him.</p>
<p>Peter sat down beside his youngest siblings on the bed. "I saw Aslan."</p>
<p>"You did?" Lucy asked, blue eyes shining with pure glee.</p>
<p>Peter nodded. "I remember running. And feeling guilty." He glared at Edmund. "Then I tripped, I think. And when I got up, there He was, cradling me in His paws. I'd never felt safer in my life. Then He told me I had to save Edmund."</p>
<p>"Wait, you were older again?" Lucy asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I honestly don't remember being six." He rubbed his head. "He told me what those men had done. Who they were. That's why I didn't hesitate in killing them. And because they'd hurt my little brother."</p>
<p>Edmund flushed. "Go on."</p>
<p>"Well, that's it. Then I saved you. <em>Again.</em>"</p>
<p>"And how <em>exactly </em>did you turn into a six-year-old?"</p>
<p>Peter tensed. "I was running away that night."</p>
<p>Edmund frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You were dying, Ed! I couldn't…" he trailed off. "Anyway, there were these two voices…I don't…" Peter rubbed his temples. "It was so odd, Ed. I felt my bones shrink."</p>
<p>"Are you telling me someone deliberately turned you into a child?" Edmund asked, exchanging looks with his sisters.</p>
<p>"Yes. I don't think they were from here. They were talking about…Earth?"</p>
<p>"Earth…That's Spare Oom, isn't it!" Lucy exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I should think so. Enough of this now. We should let Edmund rest," Peter said, standing up. "I'll look after him, sisters."</p>
<p>They both smiled at him. "Love you, Pete," Susan said, kissing him on the cheek once again.</p>
<p>Before she could leave the room, Edmund called, "Su!"</p>
<p>His sister turned. "Yes, Ed?"</p>
<p>"I'm so sor—"</p>
<p>"Not your fault."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"It is forgiven, Edmund. You were worried."</p>
<p>Edmund gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you, Susan."</p>
<p>She smiled back and took Lucy by the arm. "Come on, Lu. We should let him rest." And in another second, their sisters were gone.</p>
<p>Edmund turned to his brother. "You're not leaving?"</p>
<p>Peter pulled the chair close to the bed and sat down. "No."</p>
<p>"So, you're just…going to stare at me while I sleep?"</p>
<p>"No, I…I'll be reading this," replied Peter, picking up the book from the bedside table.</p>
<p>Edmund cleared his throat. "It's a collection of Calormene poetry."</p>
<p>Peter dropped the book.</p>
<p>"Just go to sleep, Ed."</p>
<p>Edmund sighed and lied down on the bed, pulling up the covers. And within seconds, he was snoring. Peter sat there for hours.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>
  <em>Two days later</em>
</p>
<p>"Alright, Edmund, what's wrong?" Peter asked, following his brother into his study. He clamped the door shut and took a seat on the chair beside the table. Edmund stood with his arms crossed, a frown distorting his features.</p>
<p>"Edmund?"</p>
<p>Edmund began pacing. "It's nothing, Peter. You should go."</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong! You left in the middle of breakfast. Susan and Lucy are worried about you. So am I," Peter said, placing a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. "What's bothering you? I'm sure we can fix it."</p>
<p>Edmund shook off his hand. "It's silly."</p>
<p>"Come on, Ed. Please?"</p>
<p>Edmund sighed and turned to him. "I…I think I…I…missthesixyearoldyou."</p>
<p>At the mumbled words, Peter frowned. "What?"</p>
<p>Edmund licked his lips. "I…I miss the six-year-old you!"</p>
<p>"<em>What?"</em></p>
<p>"I told you it was silly," Edmund said, crossing his arms again. Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>"No, no, Ed. I was just...Why?"</p>
<p>Edmund fell into his chair. "Well, for one, you were <em>extremely</em> adorable."</p>
<p>Peter smiled.</p>
<p>"And I liked having a younger brother."</p>
<p>"Oh, Eddie…"</p>
<p>"And you didn't call me Eddie!"</p>
<p>Peter scowled.</p>
<p>"I was taller than you for once in my life. It's just…I don't know…I…"</p>
<p>"I think we should pay King Lune a visit."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You'll have Corin to keep you occupied."</p>
<p>Edmund gave a wide smile. "Oh, Peter, that's a wonderful idea!"</p>
<p>That was when the door flew open with a swift <em>creak.</em></p>
<p>"Oh, my King!" came a pitchy cry from the door, and Peter had no time to react whatsoever. Selene crashed her lips onto his, cupping his face. He heard Edmund choke on his breath, and he shoved the Princess away from himself.</p>
<p>Absolutely flustered, he said, "Lady, <em>what the hell?</em>"</p>
<p>"Oh, finally, you have come! I thought your brother had you assassinated!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Edmund said.</p>
<p>"Come, my King. My father is waiting," Selene said, grabbing his arm. He shook her off.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere with you. It would be best that you leave, Princess."</p>
<p>Selene's lips trembled as she began sobbing. Peter wrinkled his nose. "You…you do not love me?"</p>
<p>"I don't even know you!"</p>
<p>The Princess hid her face in her hands, weeping openly now. Peter glanced at his brother.</p>
<p>Edmund raised his hands. "Don't look at me. She loves <em>you.</em>"</p>
<p>"Princess, please—"</p>
<p>But she ran out of the room, still sobbing. Peter blinked at the door and turned to his brother.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. But you know, I wouldn't be surprised if she kidnaps you and takes you to Galma with her."</p>
<p>And in fact, she did take Peter with her to Galma against his will. But that is a story for another time. For our present story is ended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>